


Border Between Disappointment and Rage

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everything remains the same except the basketball club never happened, but it was an anime club instead.</p>
<p>[ Originally submitted for BPS' Team Battle 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Between Disappointment and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb.

It was well-known that the anime club’s discussions could go nuts sometimes, specially if their discussion had to do with famous series or well-known authors. But nobody, not even them, were expecting something so simple like an OVA about a certain character evolving into something almost like a battlefield, all of this in less than 10 minutes.

Yamazaki almost threw down one of those shelves once he knew.

-What the actual fuck? - He tried to keep himself from punching someone, and his sudden -and growing- feet seemed to be ignored by everyone else. - They made me wait 5 months for this shit!?

His short temper and sudden fits were something the club was used to. However this time he knew what he was talking about and wouldn’t keep his mouth closed, even if forced to. If no one helped him calm down, he would end up tearing down the door.

It was Hara the one that usually helped him in moments like these, but he too was upset at the announcement. Although he looked calm, his rage was building at a quick rate and he too wanted to express his feelings about the upcoming OVA.

-Heck, man, - he popped a bubble - and I thought the fourth arc sucked. What a way to waste your potential, Sensei.

Closing his laptop, Hanamiya sighed. Their behavior was annoying him to the point he would end up expelling them from the club or probably throwing his laptop at one of them -which was most likely to be Hara, since he was the one that annoyed him the most-. That news didn’t affect him in any kind of way, so he wouldn't contribute to the ongoing discussion. He knew about the series and was aware that it was another stupid OVA that wasn’t worth his watch.

Furuhashi cleared his throat.

-Well, how does that OVA affect you, Hara?

He pronnounced those words while gazing at Hara with those dead eyes of his, enveloping him with the usual eerie, pessimistic atmosphere that followed him most of the time. Due to this, Hara immediately calmed down and didn’t mention that OVA for the rest of the day, and with him, Yamazaki stopped too. If there was anything that pressured then even more than Hanamiya’s presence, it was Furuhashi.

Meanwhile, Seto finished a light novel that had engaged him for two months straight. He wasn’t paying any bit of attention to the ongoing discussion, and even he did, he wouldn’t have any clue of what they were talking about, as it was a series he wasn’t interested in.

Hanamiya took a tiny sip of his soda can and snatched Furuhashi’s pen from him. He’d decided not to say anything about the current topic and so thought about writing a quick review on a manga he’d recently finished. The room’s atmosphere had softened by then and so did Yamazaki -he no longer wanted to punch someone, but could still break a chair if provoked-.

-If anything, - Hanamiya said, his eyes fixed on the sheets - Sensei already stated that he’d focus on minor characters, so it isn’t a surprise.

-But dude, - an upset Hara replied, - five months. Five damn months and he-

-Yeah, we all know the OVAs won’t include your waifu. Now shut up, you’re annoying.

After that, Hara totally silenced himself and internally complained on how easily Hanamiya could read him. He was someone really predictable after all.


End file.
